


Fighting

by OnlyHereForGallavich (orphan_account)



Series: This Love, This Family [2]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Arguing, Car Accident, Daddy!Gallavich, Daddy!Ian, Daddy!Mickey, Domestic, Family Feels, Fighting, Fluff and Angst, Gallavich, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-20
Updated: 2016-10-20
Packaged: 2018-08-23 14:44:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8331739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/OnlyHereForGallavich
Summary: Ian and Mickey have been fighting and Yev takes matters into his own hands... but then everything goes wrong.





	

**Author's Note:**

> hii guys!   
> this is a part of my domestic!gallavich series but you can read it as a standalone too!  
> all comments, kudos and bookmarks are greatly appreciated <3  
> hope you like it x

They had been fighting for a while now. It had started when Monica had come back in town and Ian had wanted to introduce her and Yev. Mickey had protested loudly, explicitly, still bitter about the fact that Monica had tried to break them up and driven Ian to a bad time in his life. He never, never wanted to see Ian back there again, and definitely not around Yev. Fights had followed nearly endlessly, with Yev trying to act as a peace maker, never having seeing his dads fight so much. 

“She’s a crazy bitch Ian! She’s staying the fuck away from my son!”   
“If she’s crazy, I am too. She’s my MOM Mick. You can’t just erase her from my life.”  
“Keep her the fuck in your life. Keep her out of our kid’s. You take your pills, Ian, she doesn’t. There’s a fucking difference.”

They had both said things they regretted, but they were as stubborn as they had been as teenagers. They refused to apologize, both waiting for the other to make the first move. Mickey had been on the couch for a couple of days now, and neither of them was sleeping that well. They had grown used to each other, with nearly eight years of sleeping curved against the other every night. Mickey woke up with the ghost of Ian’s arm around his body, and Ian gravitated naturally towards Mickey’s side of the bed, like always. 

It had been two weeks since the first fight, and it was getting ridiculous. They weren’t a couple that held grudges. They would fight, loud and dirty, and then fuck, loud and dirty. It was the way they did things, ever since they were kids. Yev had had enough of it, and enlisted Fiona’s help. She planned out a night away for the two, just to ‘get away’ at a fancy hotel on the North Side. It was all taken care of, and she told Ian the night before. He complained about the cost, the problem of where Yev would be for the night, but had eventually complied. 

The day of the getaway, Ian called Mickey at four for the first time in a long time. Mickey was surprised to see Ian’s face show up on his phone’s display. “Hello?” Mickey greeted quietly, after picking the phone up a little quicker than he probably should have. “Hey, Mick,” Ian didn’t sound mad anymore. Mickey barely resisted releasing a sigh of relief. “Hi. What’s happening?” Mickey asked, wondering what had brought on the sudden peace offering. “So, Fiona and Yev planned something for us. A night at the Palms,” Ian said in a rush, referring to a posh hotel on the North. Mickey was surprised, that was for sure, “What the fuck for?” Ian sighed, “Us. Yev’s tired of us fighting. I am too,” he added quietly. Mickey bit his lip, but persisted, “Ian, we can’t just up and leave, man. What about Yev?” he asked, “Little nosy fucker,” He added under his breath. “They took care of it. Fiona’s up for Yev staying with her for the night. I know it’s a little sudden, but I think this could be nice, Mick.” Ian sounded so hopeful that Mickey gave up with a little sigh and said, “Okay.”   
Ian made a little excited sound. “Really?” he asked, and Mickey could hear him grinning. “Yeah,” Mickey said, smiling a little too now, “Now stop talking and let me work. Don’t let me reconsider.” Ian laughed a little at the dormant threat before adding quietly, “I love you.” Mickey absorbed the words; they were okay again. “Yeah, yeah, I love you too.” 

An hour more of working, and Mickey left work to go home and freshen up. Ian was already at the hotel, having set up ‘Under Siege’ on the TV and ordered ham and pineapple, Mickey’s favourite. As one boy smiled at the preparations he had made that his husband would pretend to hate but secretly love, his husband smiled to himself as he drove back to their home. Driving, driving, until a flash of bright light glowed in front of his eyes, before everything went black.

 

//

 

Ian smiled when he got the call. The smile was glued to his face, even as he heard the words, “Is this Ian Gallagher-Milkovich? There’s been an accident.” He left the door of their hotel room open as he ran out.

When he got there, his hands were shaking as he demanded to know where his husband was, angrily walking around until he broke down asking, “Is he alive. Please tell me he’s alive,” in a voice he couldn’t recognise. Even after they assured him Mickey was getting the best care possible, he collapsed onto the hospital chair and ran over their memories over and over again, in an endless cycle of fear.

At the hospital, it took four hours for Mickey to get wheeled out of surgery. Apparently, shrapnel been buried into his chest, at a position that put his heart at risk. When they came out to tell him Mickey was alive, he wanted to collapse for relief, but instead followed them to where his husband was. Seeing Mickey on the bed, plugged into a bunch of machines he barely recognised from his EMT job, pale and unmoving, killed any residual anger he had left in him. Had he really fought with him? Not spoken with him for weeks? The possibility of life without Mickey made Ian realise there was nothing worth missing a moment without him.

It was too late for visits for anyone except immediate family to visit. Ian texted all the Gallaghers, and Mandy, deciding to not let Yev know till the next morning. Mickey didn’t wake up that night, put under by the doctors so they could monitor his injuries. Ian didn’t make it to the couch provided, falling asleep well into the morning on the stool next to Mickey’s bed, holding his hand. 

//

 

The next day was a Saturday. That meant no school for Yev, which meant Yevgeny Milkovich came to visit his father bright and early. Mickey was still asleep, and the little boy who thought he was a big boy tried to hold back his tears when he saw his dad, the strongest person he knew, lying on the bed. “Daddy?” He asked, “Dad, wake up.” He was hoping for some sleeping beauty style magical waking up, but that wasn’t how the real world worked. Ian held his son and comforted him, making sure he knew that it was all going to be okay. 

Ian would never forget how it felt when Mickey opened his eyes for the first time after the accident. He was staring at his husband’s face, bereft, when there was a sudden flash of blue and a quiet grunt. Yev had gone downstairs to get himself a juice box, so the two were all alone. “Mickey? Mick?” He asked quietly, clutching his hand almost painfully. “Ian?” Mickey replied, sounding lost and in pain. Ian pressed the button for the nurse, but not saying anything as his eyes beaded yet again. All the breath had been knocked out of his lungs as he gasped, “You’re okay, you’re okay. I love you, I love you,” he said it like a prayer. When Yev re entered the room, the look on his face made all else dim in comparison. He clambered onto his dad’s bed (Mickey grunting in pain, but quietly so Yev wouldn’t hear) and without any preamble, started giving him a speech on road safety he had heard at school. What followed was a lot stern “okay, dad?”s and scolding, while Ian watched with a wry smile, but mouthed ‘I love you’ to Mickey when he caught his eye. 

There were visitors. The whole Gallagher clan, Mandy (hand in hand with Lip), Svetlana, Vee and Kevin (a relationship Ian still couldn’t quite wrap his head around). They joked around, fussed, pilfered Mickey’s food, but eventually all left with the promise of visiting again the next day. Even Lip, the least affectionate of the Gallagher’s, said, “Take care of yourself, asshole,” before leaving. In the end it was just Ian, Mickey and Yev, who had refused to leave with his mother. Just as everyone left, Yev’s face crumpled in a way his dads knew was him about to cry. He was back on the bed next to Mickey, and was already whimpering when he said, “I’m sorry.” Ian and Mickey were taken aback. They had figured he was just shocked about what had happened. “For what, Yevvie?” Ian asked gently, resting a hand on the little boy’s shoulder. “It’s my fault! I asked Fiona to send you away for a while. Then you got hurt. I wanted you to stop fighting!” He was sobbing now, face buried in the crook of Ian’s neck. Ian and Mickey exchanged a glance. “Yev, it’s not your fault,” Mickey said calmly, “See, I’m all better now.” It took a long while of convincing, but Yev eventually calmed down and settled between his dads, now leaned against Ian on the couch that he had moved next to Mickey’s bed. Yev was on Ian’s lap, Ian’s hand in Mickey’s and the three boys settled in to watch ‘Under Siege’. Though the hospital TV was tiny, and Mickey still felt like he had been put through the wringer, he couldn’t have been happier than with the two most important people in his life by his side.


End file.
